Unexpected
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Sasuke membully sekaligus mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Hinata saat dia bersedih. Bagaimana caranya ? #SHBF 5 #Fanon


**Unexpected**

 **.**

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : **T**

Warning : **OOC** , TYPO, EYD, **Canon setting**

 **Dedicated to SHBF 5, yey!**

Pair : **SasuHina**

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read (^_^)b**

.

.

Perang sudah usai sebulan yang lalu, dan kelima negaralah yang menang. Berita yang mengejutkan, kini yang memegang jabatan hokage keenam adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dan, masih juga ada berita lainnya, yakni Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Setelah kepulangan Sasuke, Naruto semakin bersemangat setiap harinya. Sakura, dia sudah tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar si Uchiha terakhir, kini gadis musim semi ini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih sang pahlawan dunia Uzumaki Naruto. Tentu saja, ada yang merasa sakit hati mendengar kabar ini, mari kita lihat di mansion Hyuuga.

"Hiks,N-naruto-kun." terlihat Hinata sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di kamarnya.

"Nee-chan, sudahlah. Lupakan bocah rubah itu, masih banyak yang lebih tampan darinya." ujar Hanabi tenang sambil menyesap teh yang tadi dibawa maid.

"T-tidak gampang untuk melupakannya, H-hanabi-chan. Hiks.. a-aku sudah mencintainya dari kecil."

"Hah, nee-chan. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar diluar bisa membuatmu melupakannya, Hinata-nee."

"A-apa iya ?" tanya Hinata sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Hanabi.

"Hm, tapi sebelumnya sebaiknya Hinata-nee mandi dulu. Muka nee-chan terlihat suram sekali." kata Hanabi sambil memberi tatapan mengerikan pada kakaknya itu.

"E-eh ? Baiklah."

.

.

"Nee-chan."

"Hm ?"

"Aku ingin buah apel, tolong belikan ya Hinata-nee ?"

"K-kau tidak ikut ?"

"Aku mau ikut, hanya saja Tou-san memanggilku tadi untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Gomenne Hinata-nee."

"Em, ti-tidak apa Hanabi-chan. Kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu, jaa." ujar Hinata sambil melenggang pergi.

.

.

"Jii-san, aku beli buah apelnya 1 kilo."

"Semuanya 30 ryo."

"Arigatou jii-san." yang disahut anggukan dari penjual tersebut.

"Baa-san, aku mau beli jus tomat satu."

"Ini, 10 ryo."

"Arigatou baa-san." kata Hinata sambil melenggang pergi.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang sambil mengamati keadaan Konoha sekarang, banyak perubahan sana-sini pasca usainya perang. Semuanya dimulai lagi dari awal, begitulah pikiran Hinata.

"Naruto no baka."

"Sakura-chan, ayolah. Kita ke Ichiraku ramen ya, kumohon."

'Apa aku juga bisa melupakan Naruto-kun, dan memulainya lagi dari awal ?' pikir Hinata sambil menatap sendu ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berjalan agak jauh didepannya. Namun yang ada hanyalah perasaan sesak, dirinya ingin menangis sekarang. Dia tidak bisa pulang sekarang, dia ingin menyendiri dulu. Langsung saja Hinata membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba dan...

BUGHH

"Kau itu punya mata tidak sih ?" bentak seorang pria pada Hinata.

"G-gomen, a-aku tidak sengaja." ujar Hinata panik sambil terus membungkuk-bungkukan tubuhnya.

"Lihat, jusmu mengenai bajuku." kata pria itu lagi.

"Eh ?! G-gomen, aku... U-u-uchiha-san?!" ujar Hinata bertambah panik karena orang yang ditabraknya tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, tanggung jawab." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk baju dan jus miliknya yang terjatuh.

"Ah ? Gomen, Uchiha-san. A-aku akan mengganti rugi."

"Tidak perlu, kau ikut aku sekarang." ujar Sasuke ketus sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"T-t-tapi..."

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak sambil mendeathglare Hinata.

"B-baiklah." ujar Hinata pasrah karena barusan dipelototi Sasuke. Hah, sayang sekali Hinata tidak melihat yang satu ini, ketika Hinata berkata 'baiklah' terlihat Sasuke sedang menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Oh, Hinata malangnya nasibmu.

.

"Eh ?" gumam Hinata kaget karena kini dia tengah berdiri di depan pintu mansion Uchiha.

"Cepat masuk, Hyuuga." kata Sasuke datar sambil berjalan memasuki mansion Uchiha.

"Tapi U-.."

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, cuci bajuku hingga bersih."

"T-tapi.."

"CEPAT !" Sasuke membentak Hinata dan memelototi Hinata, dan tentu saja membuat Hinata menjadi sangat amat ketakutan.

"H-ha'i."

.

.

"Bajuku sudah bersih ?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berjongkok di sebelah Hinata.

"B-belum, nodanya sangat susah di bersihkan." jawab Hinata sambil tetap fokus membersihkan noda yang ada di baju Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, 1 menit lagi noda itu harus segera hilang." kata Sasuke datar sambil mendekati wajah Hinata.

"M-mana mungk-.."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Hinata." bisik Sasuke pelan sambil meniup telinga Hinata, dan sukses membuat Hinata merona hebat.

"U-uchiha-san.."

"Kuberi waktu satu menit dan ini harus bersih, kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya." entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

Takut. Ini yang tengah dirasakan Hinata, bagaimana mungkin membersihkan noda itu dalam waktu satu menit. Uchiha gila !

"Sudah satu menit Hinata, kau akan kuberi hukuman."

"M-mana mungkin membersihkan noda sebanyak ini dalam waktu 1 menit ? K-kau sungguh gi-.."

"Buatkan aku makanan, sekarang." kata Sasuke yang kembali memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Uh.."

"Cepat !"

"H-ha'i." Dan disinilah penderitaan Hinata dimulai.

.

"I-ini makanannya Uchiha-san."

"Buatkan lagi yang lain."

"Eh ? K-kenapa ?"

"Tidak ada tomatnya, buat lagi."

"Ha'i."

.

"Ini U-uchiha-san."

"Buat lagi."

"K-kenapa ? I-ini sudah ada tomatnya."

"Terlalu berminyak."

.

"Ini."

"Buat lagi."

"K-kenapa lagi ? Ini sudah tidak berminyak dan sudah ada tomatnya."

"Tomatnya terlalu sedikit, aku tidak mau."

"T-tapi.."

"Cepat buatkan lagi !"

.

"Huh, ini. Sudah tidak berminyak, dan tomatnya juga sudah banyak." ujar Hinata sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa lagi Uchiha-san ?!" kesabaran Hinata kini mulai menipis, lihat saja kini Hinata sudah tidak berbicara gagap lagi, dan sudah mulai berani menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki nafsu makan lagi."

"..."

"Sudah berani menatapku begitu huh ?!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

"Uh, t-tidak." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau, ikut aku sekarang." kata Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan pelan.

"..."

"Rapihkan ini." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"N-nani ?" gumam Hinata shock melihat keadaan kamar yang sepeti ini.

"Ck, lima menit lagi harus sudah selesai atau rasakan akibatnya." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Hinata.

"Ha'i." kata Hinata pasrah karena malas berdebat dengan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Masih belum selesai ?!" tanya Sasuke lima menit kemudian sambil menyeringai ke arah Hinata.

"K-kamar ini sangat berantakan, mana mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu lima menit ?" cicit Hinata pelan.

"Tidak mungkin ? Lihat aku, lima menit lagi ruangan ini akan sangat rapi." kata Sasuke percaya diri.

"Eh ?!" ujar Hinata bingung.

"C-curang." kata Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn ?" tanya Sasuke setelah membuktikan perkataannya pada Hinata.

"K-kau memakai bunshin itu curang."

"Kau juga bisa kalau kau mau." kata Sasuke santai sambil duduk di futon miliknya.

"K-kau tidak bilang."

"Kau tidak bertanya." balas Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mendengus kasar, "Huh."

"Hei, Hinata." panggil Sasuke datar.

"A-apa ?" tanya Hinata sambil tidak mau menatap Sasuke.

"Hei, kalau ada yang berbicara tatap matanya ! Kau tidak diajari sopan santun ya." kata Sasuke.

"Ha'i." ujar Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke malas.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau akan kuhukum." kata Sasuke enteng.

"H-hukuman apa ?" tanya Hinata sambil merutuki Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Tadi kau beli apa ?"

"B-buah apel."

"Kupas, aku mau. Sekarang !" kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan dirinya di futon miliknya.

"T-tapi itu untuk Hana-.."

"Aku tidak peduli, kupaskan untukku dan bawa kesini." kata Sasuke sambil memotong ucapan Hinata-lagi.

"Shh, menyebalkan." kata Hinata pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Gomen."

"Hn."

Tidak lama kemudian,

"Ini apelnya, s-sudah kukupaskan." kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan piring apel itu ke arah Sasuke.

"Suapi." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata datar.

"T-tapi-.."

"Suapi aku !" kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang sedikit dikencangkan.

"..."

"Aaaa..."

"Huh, ini." kata Hinata sambil mengarahkan potongan apel ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus mencobanya, aaa.." kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan potongan apel ke arah mulut Hinata.

"A-aku bisa sendiri." kata Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Tidak, aaa..." tolak Sasuke. Dan, karena lelah terus berdebat dengan Sasuke akhirnya Hinata pasrah saja ketika disuapi Sasuke.

"Enak kan ?" tanya Sasuke sehabis menyuapi Hinata.

"I-iya." setelahnya mereka jadi saling menyuapi satu sama lain dan kecanggungan mereka sudah mulai menipis saat ini.

"Sekarang hukuman kedua." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hukuman lagi ?" gumam Hinata kesal.

"Ya, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Sasuke."

"T-tapi-..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Huh, S-sasuke-san."

"Jangan 'san' pakai 'kun'. Aku tidak terima penolakan." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menyeringai ke arah Hinata.

"Baiklah, S-sasuke-kun."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." kata Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

"Eh ?" Kaget. Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke sekarang.

"Sekarang hukuman ketiga."

"A-apa ?! Lagi ?" kata Hinata sambil menatap horror Sasuke.

"Hn, sekarang-.."

"Kyaaa, U-uchiha-san apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriak Hinata ketika baru saja Sasuke memindahkannya ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Ck, panggil Sasuke."

"M-maaf, aku ke-kelepasan."

"Sekali lagi bilang seperti itu, aku cium kau !" ancam Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata keringat dingin.

"Ha'i."

"..."

"Uch-.. Sa-sasuke-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Hinata ketika mendapati tangan Sasuke sedang memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Tidak ada." kata Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun." Hinata merona karena perbuatan Sasuke sekarang.

"Hukuman keempat." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dalam.

"A-ada berapa hukuman lagi ?!" tanya Hinata.

"Ini yang terakhir."

"A-apa hukumannya ?" kata Hinata sambil menghela nafas lega, akhirnya tinggal satu hukuman terakhir.

"Ini-.."

"Kyaaa, S-sasuke-kun ! Jangan begini !" kata Hinata sambil meronta agar Sasuke mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Biarkan aku tidur dulu sambil memelukmu, setelah itu kau boleh pergi." kata Sasuke sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun aku-.."

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam." ujar Sasuke lembut sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"B-baiklah." kata Hinata pasrah. Awalnya Hinata tidak mengantuk, tapi karena pelukan Sasuke ini terasa sangat menenangkan baginya lama-kelamaan Hinata juga tertidur di pelukan Sasuke.

SKIP TIME

Sore hari di depan mansion Uchiha, terlihat ada anggota rookie sedang berkumpul untuk mengajak Sasuke makan-makan di kedai Ichiraku.

TOK TOK TOK

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada jawaban, karena kesal Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuh pegangan pintu itu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Langsung saja semuanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Sasuke ? Kau ada dimana ?" panggil Naruto namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin Sasuke sedang ada misi ?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Tidak, hari ini semua shinobi dan kunoichi sedang diliburkan." jawab Sakura sambil terus mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Aku merasakan chakra Sasuke." ujar Shino datar.

"Dimana Shino ?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Ikut aku." ajak Shino yang langsung diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan mana ya ?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Setelah mengajak Sasuke, nanti kita ke mansion Hyuuga untuk mengajaknya." kata Naruto.

"Baiklah." ujar semuanya.

"Di ruangan ini, aku merasakan chakranya."

"Aku mencium wangi Hinata-chan, tapi Hinata-chan kan tidak mungkin ada disini." gumam Kiba yang disahut gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Hah sudahlah, ayo kita masuk saja." kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Sasuke ! Ayo kita makan bersama di Ichiraku dengan yang lainnya." ujar Naruto yang belum membuka pintu itu seluruhnya.

"EH ?!" teriak Naruto shock melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang tidur bersama tidak lupa saling berpelukan pula.

"KYAAAA !" teriak Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten bersamaan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?" teriak Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji sangat keras.

"Hah ?! Ada apa ?" ujar Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan, kaget karena mendengar banyak yang berteriak di dekat mereka.

"K-kalian tidur bersama ?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ber-berpelukan ?" tambah Ino.

"K-kenapa bisa ?" tanya Kiba dan Naruto.

"Kalian ada hubungan apa sebenarnya ?" tanya Shikamaru tenang namun dalam hatinya dia juga sama kagetnya seperti yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini ? Mengganggu saja." kata Sasuke datar sambil menghiraukan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"S-sasuke-kun, kau dan Hinata-chan-.."

"Berisik, sudah sana pergi. Aku mau tidur lagi." kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan dirinya lagi di futon.

"Hi-hinata-chan, kalian.. kalian ada hubungan apa ?!" tanya Kiba selepas kaget tadi.

"K-kami ti-..."

"Aku dan Hinata akan menikah seminggu lagi." kata Sasuke tenang.

"EH ?!" teriak semua teman dan Hinata tentunya.

"Menikah ?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah meminta ijin pada Hiashi-sama."

"K-kapan ?" tanya Hinata yang gugup setengah mati.

"Tadi pagi." jawab Sasuke santai.

"EH ?" teriak semuanya-lagi.

"Sekarang, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami ? Kalian mengganggu." kata Sasuke sambil mendeathglare semua yang ada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ehehehe, baiklah maaf mengganggu, silahkan bersenang-senang." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Hn."

BLAMM

"S-sasuke-kun, tadi m-maksudnya apa ?" tanya Hinata sambil enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Kita akan menikah." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata lembut.

"K-kenapa ?"

"Kenapa ? Karena aku mencintaimu bodoh." ujar Sasuke sambil menyentil kening Hinata.

CTAK

"I-ittai." gumam Hinata sambil menggosok-gosok keningnya yang disentil Sasuke tadi.

"Ayo tidur lagi, aku lelah." kata Sasuke sambil membawa Hinata ke pelukannya lagi.

"Eh ?"

"Oyasumi Hime." ujar Sasuke sambil mencium kening Hinata lembut.

"O-oyasumi." kata Hinata sebelum pingsan shock berat dengan semua kejadian tidak terduga yang terjadi hari ini.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Total : 1999 kata**


End file.
